why me
by eorkjm
Summary: In order to protect her family what lengths will Penelope go to.
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

Her heart pounded as she walked through the bullpen, no one would be ready for what she was about to do but she needed to not only for her own safety but the safety of the team, her family. Walking towards Aaron Hotchner's office her breathing became erratic as she fought back tears, knocking lightly waiting to hear his voice grating her entry. Hearing the command she slowly twisted the cold door handle and entered the room. His face hardened once he noticed her demeanour.

"Garcia what's wrong?" he asked, she refused to look at him as she sat across from him.

"Um, I...I have put in my resignation and before you try to stop me you can't, the Director has already signed off on them." Penelope said while continuing to look at the floor. Aaron was shocked beyond words, he continued to listen to her ramble on until he finally stopped her.

"Garcia, stop okay, it's your decision but how are you going to tell the rest of the team?" He asked trying not to sound to upset.

"I was going to tell them individually, but now that I think of it I want to tell them all together if you would help me?" she asked as she wiped a stray tear that had slipped down her cheek. He nodded solemnly and followed her to the war room. After a few more minutes of discussion they finally decided it was time to finally tell the others.

"My team, war room now!" Hotch called out, earning several groans from his team. They entered the room and took their seats, each of them wishing this wasn't another case.

"Hotch please tell me this isn't another case" Morgan asked as he looked at Hotch.

"No it isn't Derek" Penelope spoke up, they all looked at her and she felt her heart breaking more by the second. She looked to Hotch and he gave a small nod, she sighed and looked back to her family.

"Um, I have had a lot of time to think lately and I've realised that I need to sort things out in my life but I can't do it while I work here so I have handed in my resignation and I will have to leave before the end of today" she watched on as they took on what she was saying.

"Baby Girl, it's not funny to play jokes on us like that" Derek said as he walked closer to her.

"I don't believe she is joking Derek" Rossi stated as he hand on Derek's shoulder. JJ and Reid were quiet while Emily shook her head trying to fight back tears.

"I'm so sorry guys, you are my family and you always will be but I have to go" Penelope said through her tears, Reid walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry boy wonder, you know I love you right?" she whispered.

"I know, I want updates every week, I love you too Garcia" he whispered back. She hugged him tighter and they cried together. Letting go of her boy wonder she turned to her blonde beauty and hugged her tightly.

"JJ, I love you, don't worry I'll be here for you and my handsome godson" She whispered.

"I really don't want you to leave but it's your decision, I love you too" JJ whispered back before letting go and giving a small smile. Emily quickly swept in for her hug no words were exchanged since neither of them could come up with anything. They both let go and wiped their tears, Penelope turned to Rossi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Look after them please Rossi, I need you too" Penelope whispered in his ear before turning and walking away, leaving Rossi confused.

"Derek I'm sorry, I will accept it if you can't forgive me but I had to, I love you hotstuff" She whispered before giving him a hug.

"I know Baby Girl, I love you too" he said back. Penelope let go and faced her boss man.

"Umm, guys can I talk to Boss man alone please?" she asked them, they each nodded and left the room.

"Hotch, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me and that is why I am asking you to make sure that they stay safe please Hotch, your my family all of you and I need someone to look after them when im gone" She looked at him with tear filled eyes, he nodded and gave her a hug before she walked back to her office. Penelope grabbed her stuff and walked towards the exit of the bullpen but was stopped when she received a message.

' _If you don't want them to be hurt them, meet me on'_ her heart pounded as she continued to read the message, she had to protect the ones she loved even if it cost her her own life.

A/N: hey I am in the process of updating my others stories along with starting this one so they should be on their way.

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Penelope felt tears fill her eyes as she continued to walk out of the bullpen, she followed the directions and met the masked figure.

"I brought you what you wanted please don't hurt them" Penelope begged as she handed him the small package that she had been holding. He tore into the package and pulled out the small thumb drive that had been placed inside.

"Why would I hurt them when I have what I want" he replied as he pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"I…I got you what you wanted, please just let me go" she started to sob before she was pulled by her hair, the gun stabbing into her side.

"I'm not finished with you, know shut your trap and get into the van" he growled lowly in her ear. She nodded slowly and whimpered as the masked man shoved her towards the black van down the end of the alleyway. Her heart was pounding as she was pushed further down the alleyway, once she was in the back of the van she finally let her tears fall. 'What am I doing, I quit my job, leave my family and the man I love, and now I'm putting my life in danger but if I'm protecting them then it's worth it, I wasn't that useful anyway' she thought as more tears filled her eyes, she barely felt the van come to a stop as she cried.

"Get out, Now!" the masked man yelled before he pulled her out of the van. Penelope whimpered as he pulled her towards an old house. She tried looking around for a sign that might show where they were but found nothing. Her heart thumped as they got closer to the building, her mind screamed at the vanity of her own actions, they dragged her into the old house and into a dark room. Pinning her against one of the walls, chains rattled as they were wrapped around Penelope's wrists.

"Please, let me go, I won't tell anyone, please" she sobbed as they began walking away, she sobbed louder as the door slammed behind them. No one knew where she was, what she had gotten herself into, they didn't know how much she needed them right now but she only had herself to blame. 'Why didn't I ask for help, why couldn't I give hints as to what I was doing' she thought to herself as she continued to sob.

_scene change_

"Hey Baby girl, we need to talk later and catch up sometime, okay call me as soon as you can" Derek frowned as he ended the voice mail. He began to place his phone back in his pocket just as JJ walked in.

"We got a case" she said with a solemn look, he nodded before following her out of the room. They walked through the bull pen and each looked towards Penelope's old office, they already missed her cheerfulness and how she could light up any dark day with her brightness. They continued walking to the war room, as they each took their seats around the table.

"Three women were found dead in Texas, each have an Egyptian ankh meaning the killer may have used these women as sacrifices, the first victim is Samantha Grey she was found in Santa Rosa, Emily West is the second victim found about two miles away and Chantelle Hennessey was found in her home in Donna." Hotch stated as he sat in his chair. The others flipped through their files as they read the information.

"Jenna Flag was reported missing this morning she lived three streets away from the last victim, meaning that the UNSUB is becoming unstable quickly, wheels up in five" Hotch added before he left the room and headed towards his office.

_scene change_

Penelope shook as the cool air brushed against her half naked body, she didn't know how long she had been here, could've been days, weeks or months. She flinched as the door swung open, two large men walked into the room.

"Time to wake up bitch" one said as he pulled her face up by her hair roughly. She whimpered at the slight pain.

"Where are the plans" the other man asked as he walked closer to her.

"I gave you the plans, I told you everything I know about them as well" she responded as tears rolled down her cheeks. A sharp pain stabbed at her head as she began to slip into unconsciousness.

A/N: well hello there, it's been awhile but im slowly getting back into writing, so here is this part and the next part should be coming soon but for now.

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was relieved that they had saved the last victim in time and now they were on the jet on their way home but he couldn't stop thinking about her, about Penelope, there was just something odd with the way she had left and that she wasn't answering any of their calls. He barely heard Rossi calling his name as he thought.

"Aaron, Aaron what's on your mind?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure some things out" Aaron replied before beginning to work on his files, they arrived back in Virginia and each left for their families. Aaron sighed as he opened the door to his SUV, his movements to get into his car were slowed by fatigue. The car started smoothly as he turned the key, he pulled out of the parking space and made his way to an empty house. His mind continued to wander to the bubbly blond who had walked into his life changed everything and then had walked out of it again, he felt his heart clench as he thought of her, Penelope had snuck herself through the large walls that had been built around his heart after Haley had left. When Haley had left, he felt that his world was collapsing and he only had himself to blame, but all of that guilt grew when the replicator had gotten her. Penelope had been there for him through it all, always there to comfort him and serve as a surrogate mother to Jack, he felt a smile tug at his face at the thought of their time spent talking and looking after Jack.

"What did I do to have such a beautiful soul look out for me?" Aaron asked himself as he continued driving. By the time he had reached his house it was past ten meaning that Jack was asleep and that Jessica would probably be dying to get back to her own house. Quietly he entered the house and found Jessica, after they shared goodbyes he went to bed, dreaming of a certain blond.

_scene change_

The sound of the door opening woke Penelope, she watched with blurry eyes as a man walked closer to her.

"Well well, look at how useless you are without your strong agent Hotchner or your precious babies" the man snarled as he grabbed her chin and pulled her face close to his.

"It's quite pathetic really" the man said before smashing his lips to hers, tears rolled down her cheeks as the man ran his hand up and down her body.

"That's enough" another man shouted before he pulled his partner off of her. Penelope shook as she realised who the voice belonged to.

"Why Kevin, why?" she begged as she looked at his face, he nodded at the other man as he left the room.

"Penny, what do you mean why, you know why you whore, you couldn't just be happy with me but NO you had to start having feelings for your 'Bossman'" Kevin stated as he paced in front of her.

"Kevin, we had been over for over a month before any of my feeling surfaced, and you have no right to say anything since the reason we broke up was the fact that you slept with that girl that you brought home from the bar, you ignorant little prick" she yelled back, Kevin laughed before he punched her in the face. Blood dripped from her nose and lip, a small smile flittered across her face as she thought of this being another thing that can get him locked away for a very long time.

"Why did you need the plans of the FBI building?" she asked, he laughed again.

"Oh Penny I needed them for the surprise I'm going to leave agent Hotchner, and since I would be suspected for what I'm going to do, I needed you to get them" he said before walking out of the room.

A/N: hello again, just a heads up I am looking for new ideas for this story so if you have any please type them in the reviews thanx guys. But for now.

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin entered the BAU and walked straight to Hotch's office, ignoring all of the glares he was getting from the team. He hid a smirk as he knocked on the door to the nuetral toned office.

"Come in... Oh Kevin, what can I do for you today?" Hotch spoke as he looked up at the tech.

"I'm here to replace Penelope" Kevin spoke calmly, tapping down the rage he felt as he spoke about her and to the man he had lost her too. Hotch nodded and stood up before walking towards the door and calling his team to the war room. Hotch motioned for Kevin to follow as he walked to the war room. Once the team had congregated in the war room Hotch finally spoke.

"It has come to my attention that Kevin is going to be replacing Garcia as our technical analyst, so I want you to make him feel welcome..."

Kevin scanned the room as Hotch continued to speak, all the people penelope had left him for were in one place, oh how it was so tempting to take it out on them all at once but no, he had to wait, patience was the key. He watched as each member of the team carefully watched Hotch speak, all engrossed in what he had to say, it made him sick. This man that they all treated like a king or a father was nothing more than a lying and thieving sack of shit. He had failed countless times to protect the people he had " _LOVED"_ , and had stolen Penelope from him.

Rossi watched closely as Hotch spoke, he didn't like the way Kevin was staring at the team, not one bit. He made a note to speak to Hotch about that later, especially since it was rather strange that Kevin would be assigned to this team considering that there were one or two better techs in the tech pool that would have been better suited for the team. He watched as the tech scanned each and every one of the team mates, beside himself and Hotch, why was he watching them so closely? He had already worked with this team on a few occasions, Rossi everted his attention back to Hotch and continued to listen until he wrapped up his speech and released them all.

"Aaron, I need to ask you something" he spoke loudly, making sure that Kevin was out of earshot.

"What is it Dave?" Hotch asked, obviously thinking about something or someone else.

"When was it that Penelope and Kevin broke up?"

"I think it was about two or three months ago, Why?"

"I'm just thinking, that was a two months before she started acting strangely"

"What are you referring too?"

"Well, she stopped coming out for get togethers or drinks a month ago, and she left last week and from what I can tell nobody has heard from since, don't you find that strange at least in the slightest?"

"Well, yes. Now that I think about it, it is quite strange, especially for Garcia"

"And now we have Kevin, something really feels off about this"

Hotch nodded slowly as he looked out of the window into the ballpen at the geeky tech who was walking towards Penelope's old office.

-scene change-

Penelope looked around the dark room, her glasses had fallen off in one of the many beatings so she struggled to make out the features of the room. She turned sharply as a large metal door was opened, allowing a blinding light to enter, Penelope squinted in an attempt to block out the light and see who had just entered the room. Kevin entered the room and walked over to Penelope, grabbing her hair he threw her to the ground, she whimpered slightly.

"You think your team is so smart don't you well I hate to burst your bubble they really aren't. They didn't even bat an eye when I turned up to replace you"

"Why would they bat an eye, I believe you said that you mad so they wouldn't suspect you or was I dreaming when you said that shit" Penelope spat back at him. Kevin smirked before kicking her in her already bruised ribs.

"For someone as smart as you, you really don't know how to shut your mouth do you" he grunted as he kicked her again. He watched her writhe in pain before walking back out of the room, the large metal door closing behind him.

-scene change-

Hotch paced the length of his office, his thoughts and feelings in turmoil. A brief knock at his door alerted him, he stopped and called for them to enter. Jj entered the room, her face showed her worry and concern.

"What can I do for you Jj?"

"Hotch, I'm worried about Pen, she hasn't messaged me or the others since she left, Henry has been asking about her and all I can say to him his that she will see him soon but it has been nearly two weeks now, she has never gone this long without seeing Henry or messaging us. I'm just worried and so are the rest of us"

"Yes, I can understand you and the others concerns, lets give her until the end of the week, she could just be very busy at the moment. If she still hasn't contacted us by then we will take action, I'm sorry Jj."

"I understand Hotch, maybe she is busy. Alright I'll talk to you later." Jj said softly before exiting the room. Hotch sighed before another series of knocks sounded from his door.

"Come-in" Dave walked into the room, Aaron just watched as the older man sat down across from his desk and threw a folder upon it.

"I took the liberty of having one of the other techs hack her phone servicer, which allowed me access to her messages, you may want to look at them." Aaron sat at his chair and opened the file, his eyes scanning each word.

UNKNOWN: _Hello there._

Penelope: Who's this?

UNKNOWN: _That is none of your concern. I'm not going to sugar-coat this, I need the plans for the FBI builidng, if not consider your little family dead, beginning with your precious boss-man._

Penelope: Who is this? This really isn't a funny prank.

UNKNOWN: _It's not a prank Penelope, Now I need those plans. You have one week Penelope._

UNKNOWN: _You have 4 hours left Penelope, if you don't want them to be hurt, meet me at this address..._

Aaron looked at Rossi when he had finished.

"That's the same day she resigned, did you check the security cameras at the address."

"Aaron, there were none whoever is behind this knew there wouldn't be any in that area, they were also smart enough to use a burner phone"

Aaron stared at the messages again, a sense of dread coming over him.

"Aaron, I think that the person who did this is a lot closer than we think." David spoke softly before looking pointedly towards Penelopes old office where Kevin now resided. Aaron just sat there as his mind went into overdrive, imagining the worst possiible scenerios.

A/N: Hi, sorryfor the wait, I didn't intend for my stories to die so soon after starting them but I have finally found the energy to update some of them. So I can promise at least a new chapter for each of the current stories in the next few weeks.

Sorry again.


End file.
